No One Would Tell (1996)
No One Would Tell is a 1996 American teen crime drama television film directed by Noel Nosseck from an original script by Steven Loring. It is based on the true story of Jamie Fuller, a 16-year-old high school student who murdered his 14-year-old girlfriend, Amy Carnevale, on August 23, 1991, in Beverly, Massachusetts. Plot The movie begins on a darkened road near a lake. Up drives Bobby (Fred Savage) in his pickup with Stacy (Candace Cameron) and Vince in tow. They go wandering in the woods while Vince sits in the truck looking bored as hell (is he supposed to just wait in the truck while they go makeout in the woods?). Stacy is confused as to why in the hell they're at the lake, but Bobby convinces her to talk a walk so they can "talk." They get a few feet into the woods when Bobby is all…TELL ME YOU’LL NEVER LEAVE ME!” and then totally goes apeshit. Flash to five months earlier. Stacy and friends are at a high school wrestling match, where star wrestler Bobby is just taking the mat. Stacy denies liking Bobby or wrestling at all (then why the fuck are you even there). "Then why are we here? We're missing Ricki Lake!" That same friend informs Stacy that Bobby had a girlfriend but she "moved away" (Bobby probably abused her ass too) After Bobby wins the match, everyone stands to cheer, her two friends scream "NICE BODY!" at Bobby but then immediately sit down after making an ass out of themselves. Back at Stacy's house, she and friend Nicki prepare to go to the local pizzeria to try and stalk Bobby. Stacy considers not going after her mother's asshole of a boyfriend stands her up, but Nicki and mom convince her to get her and her early 90s outfit out of the damn house. Ater an awkward exchange about whether or not girls like getting flowers, Bobby gives Stacy a carnation off his table and asks her out (despite them knowing each other for 2 days...) Her stellar spotting skills earn her an invite to the lake with Bobby's friend. Conveniently, Bobby's friend has a thing for Stacy's friend Nicki so it's all one big happy family. Even though Bobby spends a good chunk of time canoodling fireside with some drag queen whore Carla. he eventually pulls Stacy aside, they have a heart to heart about not having father figures and then make out. It soon becomes clear that this dude has issues. He gets super pissed of when Stacy's friends join them during study hall the following week. "You said we'd be alone," he hisses, before pushing her ass up against some shelves. What a dick The good times keep coming. At the lake that weekend, Stacy's friends tease her about a poem Bobby had written her. Even though Stacy refuses to read the poem to the girls, Bobby acts like a asshole and snatches it away and storms off. Stacy tries to catch up to him, but his dumb ass pushes Stacy off the rock How does he make it all better? Saying "I love you" of course! It works and they're making out in no time. Yeah if that assnut was my boyfriend, he'd have a broken heart and a broken nose/face. They head to Stacy's house, but not before stopping by Bobby's for some clothes. He won't let her come inside, however, he can be heard being a fucking asshole to his mom when she asks him a favor. At Stacy's house, he basically tells her not to hang out with her friends when he's not there. "I want you all to myself." Which also means "im gonna abuse the shit of you" While shopping for clothes with Nicki the next day, Stacy brags that she gave Bobby her v-card. She has bruises on her back that she blames on the vigorous "activity" with Bobby, but her ass being slammer onto bookshelves and rocks probably didn't help either. At practice the next day, Bobby's teammates tell him how fucking hot she looks with a short skirt on. Bobby, who is super pissed about it, Bobby finds her, screams at her for looking like a whore and demands that she puts on sweatpants. Bobby then goes full pyscho mode and shoves her ass into a wall, with the whole fucking team including the coach watching. Mom is concerned that Stacy is spending too much time with Bobby, but she's having none of that shit. next day, when Stacy opts out of setting up for the homecoming dance because "Bobby thinks it's dumb" her friends gossip about her and Bobby's own cousin tells everyone that his ex-girlfriend transferred to get the fuck away from his abusive ass. Nicki finds Stacy outside to tell her about the ex, but Stacy brushes it off and tells her that Bobby makes her feel "special". Yeah, pushing you off rocks, walls, and shelves is so special. I bet Romeo pushed Juliet off a rock somewhere in the story and gave her a bruise. Now im just waiting for Bob Saget as Danny Tanner to come out and give Stacy a lecture about abuse. On her way home, Stacy sees Bobby's truck and goes over to say hi but finds his mother inside. Stacy says hello, which pisses bobby off. He hits her, almost runs her over and drives off. Once at home he pumps iron like the real pussy he is At home, Stacy loses her shit at her mom for putting up with her boyfriend's shitty behavior. Bitch look where the fuck your at right now. Stacy gets out of the shower and walks into her room wearing a towel… where fucking bobby has climbed through the window and scares the shit out of her. He wants to have a heart to heart about his drunk dad and how he’d beat him and his mom (you sure you aint talking about yourself bud?) Awwww, how sad. Why don't you cry me a fucking river. Oh crap, she’s melting. She thinks this is intimacy. They make new shitty promises to each other and kiss. Gross city. God I think I just watched the new Joker and Harley Quinn movie. At the dance, She says hi to her friends and he doesn’t punch her in the face so that seems like an improvement. She talks him into dancing and he doesn’t shove her up a fucking wall, he just dances. It’s almost like he’s not a horrible girlfriend beater. But then things go from 0 to 100 real fast when he sees her talking to some guy and his eyes narrow and it is ON. He drags her ass out of there just to slap her around in the parking lot. Her friend and her boyfriend follow them outside to help her but stacy's all “You don’t know what he’s been through, YOU DON’T GIVE UP ON SOMEONE YOU LOVE!” and her friend goes “you call this love? I don’t think he even likes you.” Oh shit things are getting real. “You don’t know anything about love!” damn now she's defending his behavior and choosing it willingly. Stacy's friend is telling her that they have to talk to her mom and she has to break up with him. She seems to kind of agree? Kind of not. It’s hard to tell. The phone rings and somehow The Joker's brother knows where to find his girl. Her mom calls her to brag about how she dumped her shitty boyfriend and how exciting it was to finally stand up for herself (I really thought her mom was calling to say she got engaged so a bullet got dodged). This news seems to give her a boost because in the next scene she fucking dumps Bobby's abusive ass and gives him her necklace back. He forebodingly tells her he could never give her up and then fucking stands outside her class window after she goes in. Something tells me he's either gonna bring a gun to school or he's gonna do some bad shit to Stacy. She goes bowling with her friends and it’s sadly the most fun she’s had all year because none of them are throwing her into walls. She goes on and bitches about Bobby, which is so fucking annoying for so many reasons. Number one, you’re at a party. Number two, you have ditched them for like 8 months and now talk their ears off about how much you miss your asshole ex and how much you want him to beat your ass so SHUT UP. Her friend tells her to just get the fuck out if she’s going to be like this and she’s all “why the fuck is this happening??” I admit that made me laugh a little bit. That whore who shot daggers when they were on the beach is now trying to seduce Bobby so she can bang him. She was just waiting for her turn to be beaten up! She calls him and is all “I could come over” but all he cares about is what the fuck Stacy is up to. Because she’s a bitch, she tells him she might be at this party with another guy. He pretends to be nice on the phone just to get her to agree to give him some haircut. She’s so happy to hear from him, lord knows why . (Also, why can’t this guy go to a barber?) He, Vince, The whore who wants to bang Bobby, and Stacy go back to his house where we see Vince and the slut sitting on the couch listening to him fucking abusing her in another room. Why wouldn’t they step in? so the slut is still totally into him and fucking makes out with him after he’s done beating on Stacy. Im not even lying. That is exactly what happens. She leaves and Stacy and Vince are outside on the swings (where he is basically telling her to stop being such a baby bitch). He brings her some stupid flower he broke off of a plant to say sorry for abusing her ass and making out with some slutty bitch and says he’ll take her home and they all three get in his truck. Mom calls the friend and they realize that her daughter is missing. Bobby calls and tells her that they she was being a bitch, they fight, and she stomped out last night. Friend goes to look for her but she finds creepy Bobby, lurking in the woods. He’s all “I’m sorry for everything” but she ain’t buying his bullshit. He now spins an even smoother story, telling the friend that as she stomped out she was yelling bullshit about how she wanted to just leave so she probably took off. Next scene, he’s in the truck with her mom (who knows he beats her fucking daughter) pretending to be nice while the friend looks like I look, like she wants to vomit. Why would her mom spend any time with this asshole? Not to mention believe anything he says. Mom goes to tell the police that her daughter is missing and now tells the cops that Fred is a good dude and they had a great relationship. Oh my fucking god women are you seriously?! he beated your daughter and did god knows what to her The rest of the wrestling team apparently is looking for her because Bobby asked them to. So Where the fuck is Vince?? He knows what happened. I hope he is who puts this piece of crap in jail. Cops are now questioning people at school but the stupid whore totally lies because she is still in love with her sugar daddy Three days later there is still no information. Mom starts to wonder about Bobby and goes over to confront him while he’s in the middle of his 100th bench press. He’s all “I WAS OUT SEARCHING!” basically just laying out the bullshit he created. Uh oh, mom finds her purse. She knows some shit is up and confronts him but he’s all “I love her” despite how everyone knows how he shows his fucking love. He angrily bench presses like a bitch after the mom leaves. All of their friends sit on some bleachers and talk about how they all knew he was a fucking asshole but no one ever stopped him. One of his friends mentions the crazy look he can get in his eye (since he could be fucking possessed). A lot of crying goes on. That thot pipes up with “Bobby was there for all of you when you needed him!” Um, since when? . Now Stacy's friend is all “what the fuck happened that night?!?” and Skank tells her that it was none of her damn business. She runs off so she can try and bang his ass. At the police station where the cops are doing absolutely nothing around and not doing any investigating. An anonymous call comes in telling them to go look out by the lake. The cop is all “is there a number you can be reached at?” This cop doesn’t know what anonymous call means. Vince ain’t falling for that shit and hangs up. The cop gets a search going out by the lake and immediately finds the fake ass flower he gave her before he killed her. Cut to her friend putting up missing posters and then going to see CC’s mom. It is implied that the friend is going to tell the mom about the abuse (that her mom has already seen) and now the mom looks incensed. Please lady, you saw the bruises and knew about it but only now act like you know? smh. Ok so we cut to the whore who I wished was murdered instead of Stacy at the police station implying that Vince murdered Stacy. Hot damn. The mom and friend look skeptical. Uh oh, even bobby also turned him in! He is such a good friend.Of course, he tells the cop what really happened so now Bobby is under arrest (has this cop actually done any detective work on this one? So far he’s only followed an anonymous tip and arrested two people he was told did it). So Bobby is all “I would never hurt her, I never laid a hand on her." basically his way of saying "I didn't do shit" He says the cop is wrong about their relationship, and so is everyone else. The cop loses his shit at him (someone needed to do that a long time ago) which seems to shake something loose inside him because now we see the full memory of what happened. He apparently stabbed her, then completely duct taped her body, covered it in a garbage bag and then weighed it down with and brought cinderblocks and then put it out to sea. Ummmmm, that's a shit load of stuff for a murder there bro. How did Vince not notice him getting duct tape, garbage bags and cinder blocks out of the back of the truck? So the mom and the friend see the body taken out of the lake and cry. We cut to the trial where Sally Jesse is the judge! Everyone is talking about how much he loved being a dickhead to Stacy. So Bobby's slutty friend even talks about it but hilariously says that Stacy would provoke him so that he’d hit her and then SHE’D get attention so it wasn’t Bobby's fault he was dating a drama queen. Sally Jesse looks at her like she can’t believe this shit. Bobby is convicted and gets life in prison- he really gets the evil eyes when he hears that like he wants to take out a gun and shoot people. If Stacy was here right now, he’d totally drag her ass out and slap her around in the parking lot. The movie ends with Sally Jesse gives a weird speech about how beating your girlfriend is illegal and everyone looks shocked. Characters Category:Reviews